Mi tiempo contigo
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: El deseo pedido a una estrella es sagrado y él esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal que ella sea feliz. ¿Deseas permanecer a mi lado?
1. I Promesa

Hola! este que es un pequeño regalo para mis bellas chicas de Team Sesshomaru & Rin, visitenlas, denle like y no se arrepentirán. Obvio no se olviden de las pioneras en nuestra pareja favorita, Elixir Plateado.

Un gusto escribir para ustedes, Yuki.

Propuesta.

Había sido una buena idea adelantarse.  
Volverse una esfera de luz y alejarse rápidamente del renacuajo, daban a su persona, la tranquilidad necesaria para meditar sus futuras acciones.

Aunque, antes dar un paso más, la intención de preguntar volvió a ser incierta.  
—Maldito Jacken—siseó entre dientes, nada sacaba con ocultar su molestia.

 _«Que bien le ha sentado a Rin vivir con humanos —comentó el fiel sirviente luego de su último encuentro— de ser una mocosa sucia, ahora es una bella señorita»  
_

Sacudiendo esa irritante voz de su cabeza, el demonio blanco caminó rumbo a la aldea, a corta distancia, divisó el pozo devorador de huesos, ese que hace ya unos años, había permitido el regreso de la extraña humana, y que luego de su aparición, había vuelto a ser un pozo repugnante, lleno de aroma a muerte y derrota.

Estaba cerca de la aldea, podía oler a cada mediocre humano en el asqueroso pueblo que habitaba el hanyou. Desde el más anciano, hasta las mantas sucias de bebé; osaban pasearse por su olfato sin deferencia, el único que no percibía, era el aroma de ella.

Un extraño alivio terminó por acabar con su paciencia.

Iba a la aldea por una respuesta, ella debía decidir si seguir en el pueblo y morir irremediablemente como su mediocre especie, o vivir con él; experiencias que ningún humano podría llegar a imaginar…

Se reprendió a sí mismo por la inverosímil retorica que estaba usando. Él no era así, él no necesitaba desacreditar la vida humana para que ella permaneciera a su lado.

Promesas cómo "el mundo a tus pies" no iban con su carácter o su lógica. Además, la realidad era que los humanos se desprestigiaban solos, no requerían de su ayuda.

Rin no necesitaba más que su propia experiencia con ellos, para decidir dónde estaba su lugar.

Era por eso que la pregunta era simple y precisa.

« ¿Deseas estar a mi lado?»

Esperaba que la respuesta fuera igual de sencilla.

Desviando la mirada de los árboles que bordeaban el pueblo, su olfato lo guió por el sendero rumbo al lago, Inuyasha se encontraba ahí, y nadie más podía entregarle información del paradero de la joven.

—No puedes cuidar de ti mismo ¿y te dejan cuidando cachorros..?. —Y de entre los arbustos, la imponente imagen del Guerrero perro se hizo presente— Qué humanos tan ignorantes.

Inuyasha lo observó con hastío más no contestó, sabia de su llegada y adivinaba sus motivos, pero él estaba a cargo de los niños que jugaban divertidos en el agua, indiferentes a la visita del demonio.

—Gracias a Rin y sus historias, los niños no le temen a los demonios...—mencionó burlesco el hanyou, atento a los juegos bruscos de los pequeños.

—Me dirás donde está, o debo pedirlo "por favor" —y su sonrisa maquiavélica combinó sádicamente con el brillo verdoso de sus garras.

—Partió en viaje hace dos días, no sé cuándo regresará. — La suspicacia del demonio se hizo presente, la respuesta había sido entregada con demasiada facilidad. —Es una chica inquieta, cada vez es más difícil retenerla en la aldea. Supongo que por más tiempo que viva acá, su naturaleza siempre será nómada.

Sesshōmaru se mantuvo en silencio mientras Inuyasha secaba a los pequeños y preparaba para el regreso.

Unos pequeños reclamaron, otros con miradas furtivas detallaron al demonio blanco, lo único que ninguno hacía en ese momento, era objetar.

—Adelántense a la aldea, sabré si alguno desobedeció —de brazos cruzados y mirada seria, el hanyou espero que los niños avanzaran de regreso a sus casas. — ¿Cuánto tiempo más esperaras la decisión de Rin? —Y la pregunta salió directa,

—Sus decisiones deben ser guiadas por su madurez. —respondió Sesshōmaru distraído en la caída de la cascada.

—Si fuera por eso jamás se habría quedado —Inuyasha, al ver a su hermano sin ánimo de pelea, caminó hasta sentarse a un par de metros —, cuando llegó, era más madura que muchos de nosotros, incluso que tú. —Provocó el hanyou, sin saber que el demonio le encontraba la razón.

—Todo tiene su tiempo— expresó el demonio con cierto cansancio.

Inuyasha chasqueó la lengua en protesta, sin embargo su propia experiencia reafirmaban las palabras atendidas, no se deben apresurar las situaciones o a las personas.

— Rin dijo —Inuyasha prefirió cambiar el tema —, que el único que tenía tu aprobación para cuidarla era Kohaku….

—…—Sesshōmaru lo consideró. Si, el humano exterminador, al ganarse el aprecio de la joven, lo había obligado a permitir su compañía.

—Partieron juntos a una aldea vecina a dos días de acá, el terrateniente mandó a buscarlo a él, y ella se ofreció a acompañarlo.

—Ella no es exterminadora... —y el recelo de Sesshōmaru afloró.

—Y en esa aldea no hay peligro de monstruo —respondió de inmediato Inuyasha poniéndose de pie— Así que tu preocupación debería ser mayor.

El mayor dio media vuelta, la conversación había terminado.

—Está llamando la atención Sesshōmaru — El demonio detuvo su paso, atento al próximo comentario.

—Lo que tú de antes sabías, ya es notorio para todos...—y aquella ambigua frase demandó su atención, provocando que se girara para escuchar de frente. —Es joven, muy bella, inteligente, y ni hablar de su sonrisa.

El mayor afiló la mirada en advertencia, Inuyasha cruzaba los límites.

—A los 8 quizás era obvio para muy pocos, pero ahora a sus 16...— Y el cinismo de Inuyasha provocó que Sesshōmaru pusiera su mano en Bakusaiga.

—Por mi está bien — dijo él tomando a Tenseiga —pero recuerda, que el tiempo que perderás conmigo, será el tiempo que le regales a otro; de acompañar a Rin.

Sin interés de perder más tiempo, Sesshōmaru retiró la mano de la espada y dio media vuelta. —Que preparen sus cosas, ella las querrá llevar.

—Creo que esperaré su respuesta primero. —E Inuyasha también soltó su espada y acomodó su traje. —El terrateniente es un hombre joven, amable como ella y muy persuasivo, no me sorprendería que la llegara a convencer de... —Y al parpadear el demonio ya no estaba.

Inuyasha sonrió ante su irrefutable victoria y lleno de orgullo tomó el sendero a la aldea.

«Buena suerte Sesshōmaru…»


	2. II Carga

Hola bellas! Si, volví, rápido cierto? Jejeje hasta yo me desconozco… gracias a todas las lindas chicas que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar :)

Recuerden que este es un regalo para Team Sesshōmaru & Rin, no olviden comentar si les gusta y dar like en el fanpage.

Con cariño, Yuki.

II Carga.

Tan rápido y ligero como una ráfaga de viento, llegó en menos tiempo del esperado a la aldea.

El pueblo a los pies de la colina, era más grande que la aldea que habitaba la joven humana, mucho más. Un gran rio lo bordeaba en su entrada principal, haciendo que un amplio y macizo puente de piedra lo atravesara, para luego ramificarse en canales abastecedores de cosechas, y en su parte más alta, el palacio del terrateniente se coronaba protegido por las colinas a su espalda.

La noche había caído, y para él eso era una ventaja. Cruzando el puente, el aroma a flores silvestres acompañó cada uno de sus pasos, disminuyendo la distancia entre el demonio y su humana. Ella estaba ahí, era cosa de tiempo encontrarla.

Manteniéndose en las sombras, se desplazó sin problemas entre los mortales y su curiosa algarabía, ningún humano notó su presencia, aunque era de esperarse, los humanos solo veían lo que querían ver.

Orientado por el aroma intensificado de Rin, llegó hasta la explanada de comercio del pueblo, donde todo el gentío se reunía a lo que parecía ser una celebración.

Cuando la divisó, algo en su interior lo incomodó. Ella sonreía divertida descubriendo cada artesanía puesta a la venta por el festival de primavera, feliz de poder disfrutar las novedades que los comerciantes ofrecían, la encontró exageradamente bella, sin duda esmerada por la ocasión, vistiendo un kimono nuevo, su cabello recogido en un elaborado peinado, sus ojos enmarcados en tonos sutiles y sus labios rojos cuál carmesí.

 _«El terrateniente es un hombre joven, amable como ella y muy persuasivo, no me sorprendería que la llegara a convencer de casarse con él…»_

Un gruñido fue inevitable, al igual que sentir sus dientes apretados desfigurando su rostro comúnmente imperturbable.

Su molestia era tan evidente como la situación, un hombre la acompañaba mostrando cada una de las atracciones de la noche, conversando amemos, compartiendo su alegría, admirando cada sonrisa que la joven esbozaba. ¿Donde se supone estaba el exterminador?

Con el ámbar de su mirada ardiendo, hizo un esfuerzo para mantener su posición.

— ¡Rin! —Sesshōmaru escuchó la voz de Kohaku y la calma regresó.

— ¡Kohaku!—Y la joven, alegre como siempre, saludó con la mano extendida, parándose en la punta de getas, para que su amigo la encontrara.

La conversación entre ellos le dio la razón al demonio, el exterminador, regañaba a la joven por salir sin esperarlo, recordándole la confianza que había sido depositada en él como su "guardián".

La joven asentía castigada-divertida, provocando cansancio en el joven exterminador, quien tomando lugar a su lado, desplazó a quien parecía molesto con su presencia.

Su atención volvió a centrarse en la joven, que con dulzura y alegría, intervenía entre el indiferente exterminador y el hombre que lo enfrentaba por relegarlo.

—Adoro los festivales y quería ver los fuegos artificiales— habló firme la joven colocándose entre los hombres— fui impaciente por no esperarte… pero ahora compartiremos los tres.

Sesshōmaru levantó la mirada, al tiempo que el cielo se encendía en formas y colores asombrosos, evitando mirar cuando la joven, tomaba a ambos hombres de los brazos y arrastraba por el sendero que llegaba a una de las bocas del rio.

Con cierta reticencia, se mantuvo escondido a metros de distancia, sin poder dejar de ver la alegría manifestada por la humana, la admiración y fascinación ante las luces.

Un espectáculo para ella, una tortura para sus oídos, pupilas y olfato.

Sin más decidió retirarse, lamentando no haberlo hecho antes, odiaba el olor a pólvora, sus gases y el ruido de su explosión.

Salió de las sombras, cuando un árbol en la entrada del pueblo le ofreció amparo.

Los fuegos habían terminado, pero la música comenzaba junto con sus respectivos bailes. Esos festivales eran comunes en los asentamientos humanos… el festejo ante cualquier insignificante motivo, los alegraba e impulsaba a seguir sus miserables vidas.

«Quería ver los fuegos artificiales, la impaciente fui yo…»

Y la pregunta que guardaba, se volvió incierta nuevamente

¿Deseas estar a mi lado?

Las horas pasaron y la noche volvió a ser silenciosa, los aldeanos, unos antes que otros, sucumbieron ante el cansancio de sus largas jornadas,

Sesshōmaru, quien admiraba el firmamento colmado de interrogantes, se dispuso a encontrar a su humana, resolvería sus dudas de frente, las suposiciones solo creaban dolores de cabeza.

Unas vez más, conducido por su olfato, llegó a ella. Liberó un bufido al ver el palacio que la resguardaba del frio de la noche.

Sigiloso y decidido, apareció de pronto en una amplia habitación, en el medio de la estancia un futón vacio se enfriaba, y en la puerta de madera abierta, la joven, vestida con una simple yukata de dormir, miraba las estrellas con su tranquilidad característica.

Esa era ella, pies descalzos, su cabello suelto, sin colores llamativos. Simple, dulce y tranquila.

Cuidando de no asustarla, salió de la sombra tras ella.

—…Rin…—y la voz del exterminador lo regresó a la oscuridad. — ¿estás despierta?

Ella sonrió y se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación para atender el llamado —estoy despierta—aclaró al momento de permitir la entrada del joven —es difícil dormir en un lugar así…

Kohaku algo incómodo de que lo descubrieran visitando la habitación de la joven, mantuvo a Kirara entre sus brazos. Sin embargo la gatita al verse aprisionada, no perdió tiempo para saltar a los brazos de su amiga, sintiéndose abandonado, el exterminador apresuró el paso, cerrando algo brusca la puerta tras él.

—Kirara no podía dormir… —mintió nervioso sabiendo que Rin no le creería.

— ¿Es cierto eso, Kirara? —preguntó ella y recibió un maullido en respuesta.

— ¡Rin…! —de inmediato el regaño se hizo presente por parte de Kohaku, al ver la puerta al patio exterior abierta. Con intención de cerrarla, regañó nuevamente a la joven —No deberías ser tan confiada Rin, podría entrar alguien…

Sonriendo por la preocupación, Rin, con la gatita en brazos, caminó hasta volver a tomar su lugar junto a la puerta abierta, acomodando su cabello y yukata, apoyó la cabeza en el marco de madera—y según tú, ¿quién entraría aquí? —de reojo, Rin vio hacia la sombra de la esquina derecha de la habitación. —Es un palacio grande Kohaku —siguió hablando sin darle importancia —, de una aldea emergente, hay mejores lugares que invadir y mujeres más bellas para observar desde las penumbras— bromeó volviendo distraerse cuando Kirara salió al jardín persiguiendo una luciérnaga.

Kohaku se rascó la cabeza incómodo y sentándose frente a ella, decidió admirar la noche en su compañía. El silencio era agradable y la confianza entre ellos lo ayudaba a descansar.

— ¿Te gusta esta aldea, Rin?—preguntó el muchacho mirando la radiante luna llena.

—Es hermosa, ¿no opinas lo mismo?

— ¿Conoces las intenciones del terrateniente? —La muchacha lo miró fijó, era un tema delicado.

— Él me pidió hablar a solas mañana… —sin sonreír, acarició a la gatita que había vuelto a sus piernas.

— ¿Te quedarías… a vivir aquí?

Y Sesshōmaru no se quedó a escuchar la respuesta.

Estaba seguro, no era enojo lo que sentía, su ser estaba alterado, sus garras se enterraban en sus palmas, sin embargo, su cuerpo pesaba como una montaña sobre sus hombros.

Comenzando a lastimarse y lejos de la aldea, extendió sus garras infestadas en veneno, quemando todo lo que lograba tocar a su paso. Un pequeño desahogo para su irritación.

De pie sobre la copa de un árbol muerto, vio hacia el puente que lo separaba de la humana, se quedaría en el bosque el tiempo necesario para meditar y evaluar sus acciones.

¿De niña, ella había pedido a las estrellas el estar a su lado? Pero cómo mujer ¿estaba dispuesta a abandonar a los suyos por seguirlo? Aquel extraño peso volvió a hacerse presente, al recordar lo mucho que Rin había disfrutado las luces, ¿Podía alejarla de lo que la hacía feliz?

No, no podía. Mientras más la veía con su especie, la brecha entre ellos mas se incrementaba, por eso había decidido dejar de visitarla seguido, por eso odiaba escuchar a Jacken sobre lo mucho que había cambiado, por eso odiaba ver la alegría que ella proyectaba rodeada de los suyos… Por eso, ya no podía hacer la pregunta…

«…Ya no deseo que me acompañes, deseo que seas feliz…»


	3. III Promesas

Hola Hola! Si, volvi como prometi.

Gracias a todas las chicas que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un review, para una escritora es la manera de saber si les gusta o no. De nuevo repetir que este es un regalo para el Team sesshomaru & Rin.

Cariños, Yuki.

III Promesas.

El aroma a veneno de los demonios perro era tan escaso como suculento, siglos sin sentirlo y en un segundo; habían removido cada fibra de su abominable ser. En esas tierras; los demonios menores no conocían ese sabor ardiente que quedaba en la boca luego de triturar su carne, llegaban a considerarlo un mito. Pero él sí, aun recordaba lo intenso y adictivo que llegaba a ser esa presa.

Sacudiendo la tierra bajo y sobre sus pies, comenzó a desperezar su colosal cuerpo, se levantó lentamente, estirando uno a uno sus pasivos músculos. La caza de monstruos comunes lo mantenía activo, pero para cazar a la presa que rondaba su territorio, necesitaría de todo su poder, aunque bien lo valía.

Antorchas y gritos fueron la forma de informar entre las moradas de la emergencia, un demonio gigantesco atacaba su aldea y ellos no estaban acostumbrados a esas calamidades.

Entre fuego y destrucción, un abominable ser de cuerpo rojo, dientes filosos, y cuernos en su sien, arrasaba con un gran mazo, las casas que estaban en su camino al palacio. Kohaku montado en Kirara fue el primero en salir a su encuentro, evitando que aplastara a toda una familia que intentaba escapar.

— ¡Es muy peligroso! —Gritaba Rin hacia los aldeanos—, ¡crucen el puente y refúgiense en el bosque!

Sesshōmaru escuchó todos y cada uno de los gritos de pánico sin interesarse en ellos, humanos muertos no eran importantes, y Rin estaba con Kohaku, de seguro el monstruo no ameritaba su atención. Sin embargo, los estruendos se fueron acercando cada vez más al palacio, las llamas crecían con intensidad, el bosque se llenaba de humanos llorones, y él no veía que la lucha fuera menguando.

— ¡Crucen el puente y refúgiense entre los arboles! —Insistía en gritar Rin para salvaguardar a la gente — ¡Corran!

Los soldados con que contaba la aldea, lazaban flechas y atacaban con espadas sin resultados favorables.

—Puedo sentirlo…—Kohaku sintió la voz del demonio ante la poca distancia entre ellos —su veneno inunda mi olfato…

— Que demonio…—Preguntó el exterminador.

—El demonio blanco está aquí, —Kohaku abrió los ojos impresionado, justo para esquivar el mazo que caía sobre su cabeza — ¡lo devorare!

— ¡Rin! —fue el primer pensamiento del exterminador, Sesshōmaru no estaba; eso era obvio, de seguro había percibido en ella el aroma del demonio y era a quien buscaba.

—El demonio blanco no está aquí, ¡pero yo seré tu rival! —y Kohaku se lanzó contra el gigante monstruo una vez más, en conjunto con Kirara atacaban con fuego y su imponente Kusarigama.

Ayudando a los últimos aldeanos a ponerse a salvo, Rin, desde la seguridad del bosque, vio como la aldea ardía en llamas, la tristeza la invadió al borde de las lágrimas, reviviendo el dolor de la tierra de su infancia.

«El demonio blanco está aquí, ¡lo devoraré!»

Sesshōmaru bufo con desagrado cuando escuchó la irritante voz del demonio, él estaba ocupado para ir a destruirlo. Sin considerar su tamaño, el monstruo no era más que un mediocre ogro súper desarrollado.

Si Kohaku no podía con él, no debía llamarse a si mismo exterminador.

Dándole la espalda a la batalla en la aldea, un particular aroma a lágrimas llevó un recuerdo a su memoria.

— _Sesshōmaru-sama— llamó la pequeña entre lagrimas buscándolo._

— _Aquí estoy—sabia que esas simples palabras, podrían ayudarla a conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Al sentir sus pasos, supo que no sería tan sencillo. — ¿una pesadilla? —preguntó sin dejar de observar la llanura frente a él._

—… _No es pesadilla si estuviste ahí…—comentó la pequeña sentándose en la hierba y abrazando su pequeño y frio cuerpo._

 _Honestamente a él no le interesaba saber a qué se refería, pero inconscientemente lo relacionó a su pasado._

— _No volverá a suceder… —ofreció al ver a la pequeña tan triste y desamparada._

— _Lo promete, Sesshōmaru-sama…_

— _Lo prometo._

Lo había prometido, con esas simples palabras él calmaba la angustia de una niña pequeña. «Un ofrecimiento falso», ni siquiera él como demonio podía evitar el sufrimiento o la destrucción de vidas humanas o una aldea. Lo que si era cierto, a través de esa promesa, haría lo imposible por lograrlo.

Kirara estaba agotada de tanto esquivar el mazo, ante su respiración agitada y esfuerzo por mantener su gran forma, Kohaku prefirió descender de ella e intentar sacar al monstruo del pueblo, atrayendo su atención.

Los soldados que quedaban en pie, alcanzaron al exterminador transmitiéndole las órdenes del terrateniente, una vez informado Kohaku solo debía encontrar la manera de cumplir con su objetivo.

—Ve con Rin—ordenó el joven a la gatita y empuñando su Kusarigama regresó a la batalla.

Que frágiles parecían los humanos en esas condiciones, fácilmente los podía aplastar con un movimiento de su pie, o derrumbar su villa con un solo movimiento de su mazo.

El gigante ogro estaba disfrutando de la destrucción, cuando ese aroma tan suculento volvió a invadir su olfato.

— ¡Esta aquí! —Alegó una vez más— puedo sentirlo…—y sin prisas, decidió dejar la aldea, persiguiendo aquel apetitoso manjar.

Sesshōmaru lo esperaba en lo alto de un árbol, si seguía destruyendo la aldea, los humanos deberían instalarse en otro lugar, y aunque para él, verlos sufrir era un regocijo, las lágrimas de la joven eran una carga que no deseaba llevar.

Entre el bosque y la aldea en destrucción, el puente era la conexión clave, el terrateniente y sus hombres, apoyados por el exterminador; estaban listos para cuando el ogro pusiera un pie ahí abandonando la aldea. El plan era simple e infalible, empujar al monstruo hasta él y ahí estallar toda la pólvora que aun quedase en sus bodegas. Era la única forma de detenerlo.

Alivio fue para todos al ver que el monstruo sin mayores esfuerzos, daba la vuelta e intentaba huir de la aldea, dos soldados informaron al terrateniente que esperaban su señal para ejecutar el plan y sin poder hacer mas, quedaron a la espera del momento correcto.

Kirara corrió y corrió buscando a la joven entre los aldeanos escondidos en el bosque, sin poder dar con ella, la gatita maulló saltando en busca de altura hasta que al final la halló. Rin cruzaba el puente de vuelta a la aldea, en busca de unas personas escondidas en una casita destruida.

Haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, Kirara se transformó nuevamente en un gran felino y con rapidez voló sobre la cabeza de la joven para llegar en su ayuda.

—Muchas gracias Kirara—correspondió Rin con una caricia, al terminar de subir en su lomo a las dos personas que encontraron —ponlos a salvo —pidió y la gatita emprendió el vuelo de vuelta al bosque.

Salvo algunos soldados corriendo de un lado para el otro, la aldea había sido completamente evacuada. Kohaku luchaba con el monstruo al otro extremo del pueblo y Kirara había sacado de ahí a las últimas personas. Era hora de retirarse también.

— ¡Corra!—alertó un soldado a Rin — ¡el monstruo ya viene, es peligroso quedarse aquí! —y sin esperarla, apresuró el paso y desapareció entre las casas.

«El bosque» fue su único pensamiento, su refugio siempre había sido ese y era donde se encontraba toda la gente del pueblo, observando por última vez la escena, dio media vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el puente.

Desde la copa del árbol donde estaba de pie, Sesshōmaru vio como el ogro daba media vuelta y atraído por el aroma de su veneno, lo buscaba con gula. Al mismo tiempo, divisó a la joven corriendo hacia el puente, intentando escapar de la aldea y advirtió el repulsivo olor a pólvora depositado bajo el puente.

Tres situaciones que debían ser atendidas al mismo tiempo.


	4. IV Certeza

IV Certeza.

—…Debí esperar a Jacken… —fue lo que murmuró ante la situación.

Rin iba a correr hacia el puente, el ogro la apresaría, ella gritaría de pánico y él tendría que llegar, liberarla y ponerla a salvo mientras mataba a su atacante. ¿La parte difícil de la situación?

«—Sesshōmaru-sama, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?»

¿Cómo explicar eso sin evidenciarse?

Y así mismo sucedió…

— ¡Ah!—grito la joven cuando el ogro la agarró con su mano libre y levantó hasta ponerla frente a su rostro.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — Y su aliento a cadáver, descompuso de inmediato a su víctima —tendrás el honor de ser digerida junto con un demonio perro…

— ¡Sesshōmaru-sama! —gritó cerrando los ojos.

Con un movimiento de sus garras, Sesshōmaru cercenó la mano del ogro y rescató a la joven antes que la extremidad cayera al suelo.

Sabiéndose libre del monstruo y sostenida de la cintura por el brazo de su amo, se sintió flotando hasta que sus pies tocaron suelo firme, aun así; Rin seguía negándose a abrir los ojos.

Evidentemente no estaba impresionada por su aparición.

—Mi presencia no es una sorpresa para ti…—su tono seco habitual no escondía la recriminación.

—Etto…—e insistiendo en no mirarlo, nerviosa jugó a juntar los dedos índices —…lo vi en mi habitación en el palacio…—terminó reconociendo.

— ¡Rin! —el grito de Kohaku la hizo reaccionar, el ogro gemía por la mutilación de su mano, estaba de pie en el puente y tendría que explicarle a su amo, su presencia en esa aldea.

— ¿Sesshōmaru-sama? —Pronunció confundido el exterminador al verlo —Rin, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, gracias Kohaku

—Volaran el puente, debemos irnos deprisa.

—Kohaku —llamó Sesshōmaru y este supo que el demonio se encargaría.

—Entonces, lo dejo en sus manos señor —y tomando la mano de Rin quiso correr para ambos hacerse a un lado en la batalla. Sin embargo Rin no se movió. — ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Sesshōmaru-sama...yo…—al observarlo de frente y hacia arriba, supo que le debía una explicación.

—No importa lo que elijas—y se acercó a ella, extendiendo su mano hacia el rostro manchado de lagrimas secas y polvo —, yo estaré a tu lado siempre.

Y sin ejecutar la caricia, dio media vuelta.

Rin sintió una extraña paz, cuando la cabellera platinada que conocía, comenzó a avanzar hacia la batalla, se quedó de pie inmóvil en el lugar donde el demonio la dejó, hasta que su voz la hizo reaccionar —Ve —ordenó Sesshōmaru y ella sin mirarlo, corrió hacia el bosque en compañía del exterminador.

—Al fin solos tú y yo… —anunció el demonio lamiendo su propia sangre.

«Repugnante» pensó Sesshōmaru al verlo, y con hastío caminó parsimonioso hasta quedar frente a él.

La diferencia de tamaños era importante, no obstante el demonio perro sabia que en batalla, la altura solo servía para caer mas fuerte.

—Que estas esperando perro… —provocó el ogro agachándose un poco —sé un digno oponen… —y antes de terminar la frase, en completo silencio y de un solo zarpazo, cayó a tierra otro miembro mutilado del monstruo.

— ¡Mi mano! —Volvió a gritar con desesperación cayendo de rodillas, estrellando su rostro en la tierra húmeda — ¡me las pagarás Sesshōmaru!

No había mucho más que hacer, el gigantesco ogro sin manos se retorcía en la tierra.

—Patético — declaró Sesshōmaru mientras hacía brillar sus verdosas garras —no vale la pena dilatar lo inevitable…

Y de la nada, el ogro se lanzó contra él, apresando el brazo del demonio perro con sus dientes—Jajajaja eres mío ahora—con la mandíbula apretada, balbuceó victorioso.

Sin embargo la sonrisa de Sesshōmaru, hizo que un hielo recorriera su espalda desde el cuello hacia abajo. — ¿De verdad creíste que podrías derrotarme?

— ¡No puede ser! —bramó mientras el veneno inyectado deshacía su carne de adentro hacia afuera — ¡No!

—Sesshōmaru se mantuvo quieto frente a él, asqueado de lo fácil que había sido derrotarlo.

—…he comido perros más poderosos que tú… —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de apagarse el brillo rojo de sus ojos.

—Lo dudo—contestó entendiendo que ya no podía escucharlo —si otros fueron tan débiles como para caer ante ti —liberó su mano de la putrefacta boca —, no merecían otro final. —y el monstruo se desvaneció en el viento.

— ¡Sesshōmaru-sama! —La voz de Rin cada vez más cercana, enfrentó al demonio con una batalla más difícil que la reciente, una contra él mismo.

« ¿Deseas estar a mi lado?»

La decisión estaba tomada.

—No vengas. —Y Rin quedó detenida en el extremo del puente —Es peligroso que permanezcas a mi lado.

—No es más peligroso de lo que era antes… —se defendió ella, sin entender porque lo sentía como un ataque.

—Esta es una aldea segura…

Algo alterada, interrumpió a su amo — ¿Y dice eso después de matar a semejante monstruo?

—No habría aparecido si yo no hubiera estado aquí.

— ¡¿Debería entonces alejarme de usted?! —Con pesar comenzó a sacar conclusiones —Así no habría monstruos a los cuales temer…

Y con esas sencillas palabras, Sesshōmaru exhaló para seguir su camino.

— ¿Cuándo dejó de ser mi decisión?— desobedeciendo la orden dada, caminó hacia él lentamente, decida a enfrentarlo. —Acaso, ¿nunca fue mi decisión? —sostuvo la joven con fuerza y voz quebrada.

Con cada paso hacia él, una lágrima mojaba su kimono.

Al ver el daño que provocaba en ella, Sesshōmaru caminó a su encuentro. La mujer frente a él, apretaba los puños y con sus pocas fuerzas, intentaba controlar su llanto. Quiso tocarla, pero estaba muy molesta y temió que reaccionara mal.

—Nunca importó tu elección—impresionada con la frase, Rin lo miró exigiendo una explicación —, cuando me necesites, estaré a tu lado.

No entendía, y las palabras necesarias para exigir una explicación, se amontonaban en su garganta, sentía como si una vez más, el habla la hubiese abandonado.

Quiso guardar en su memoria, la mejor imagen de la mujer que lloraba frente a él, por más que su lógica gritaba, "sus sonrisas son dignas de perpetuarse", aquel rostro afligido e irritado tenía un valor adicional, el dulce y tortuoso sentimiento de separarse.

Con mucho más que decir, pero sin intención de hacerlo, se acercó a ella, tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo llevó a su nariz, inhalando su aroma como la fragancia más sublime que jamás volvería a encontrar.

Dando un paso atrás, su estola comenzó a expandirse, el momento de partir había llegado.

— ¡¿Porque siempre se queda callado?! —Protestó Rin con cansancio y frustración; apretando los puños al ver que el demonio no detenía su marcha. — ¿¡Porque siempre la que debe hablar soy yo...?!  
—Me gusta escucharte... —contestó el demonio y al verlo, su estola había vuelto a su lugar. —Así puedo entender por qué haces las cosas.  
—Y yo, ¿cómo lo entiendo a usted..?.  
—No necesitas palabras para eso... con mis acciones es suficiente para saber cuánto significas para mí.  
— ¡No! —grito cansada y confundida.  
— ¿No qué?  
—Por una vez necesito escucharlo... Aún que sea una vez…—murmuró rogando que el demonio aceptara.  
—No hablaré de amor—su postura defensiva demostró a Rin que el tema lo incomodaba—, eso es algo que inventaron los humanos.  
—Quiere decir que este dolor que tengo en el pecho ¿es imaginario?  
— ¿Te causo dolor?— la preocupación fue un buen indicio para ella. Eso no lo había considerado, en el tiempo a su lado, muchas emociones distintas por parte de ella, habían forjado en él, una nueva manera de ver a su especie.  
—Un gran dolor...—aclaró llevando la mano a su pecho,

Dio un paso hacia Rin, intentando percibir aquel dolor del que hablaba. —Deseo verte feliz...—declaró en cuanto supo que aquel dolor no era físico — aquí lo serás. —La determinación invadió el ámbar de su mirada, produciendo en Rin, la calidez de su intención —, como fuiste esta noche y las otras anteriores en compañía de los humanos. —A mi lado estarás ajena a esas experiencias…

—Quizás —dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa —pero a su lado, estoy segura habrán muchas experiencias más… —un doble parpadeo de Sesshōmaru, evidenció que esa frase había creado duda en el demonio, era su oportunidad de convencerlo.

Sin vacilación, se acercó por completo a él, apresando dos dedos de su mano derecha.

— Yo deseo serlo a su lado —y con los nervios de su declaración, apretó un poco más los dedos—, si usted lo permite, así mi pecho ya no dolerá —mirar hacia abajo fue su único reflejo a la espera de su respuesta. —A tu lado "amo", por siempre.

Una profunda inhalación y exhalación fue la primera respuesta del demonio.

«Mi pecho también duele en tu ausencia...»

Liberándose de su agarre, la afirmó por la cintura y con cuidado estrecho con su cuerpo.

«Que molestos son los humanos...»

La estola se expandió rodeándolos a ambos y sus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo.

…

El amanecer llegó, el silencio invadió el bosque, y poco a poco los aldeanos comenzaron a salir de entre sus árboles.

Kohaku, con Kirara en brazos, los esperaba con una curiosa sonrisa en sus labios, el espectáculo que había presenciado jamás lo creería Inuyasha, quizás no sería bueno contarle todos los detalles.

Acariciando a su fiel compañera, respiro profundo ante la tarea que ahora debían cumplir, estaría un tiempo ayudando a poner en pie nuevamente la aldea, estaría ocupado preparando nuevos soldados ante nuevas adversidades, y la labor más difícil sería convencer al terrateniente de no preguntar más por su joven amiga.

—Ahora Rin esta donde se encuentra su corazón, ¿cierto Kirara?

La gatita maulló en respuesta, alcanzando a divisar, una figura animal que se perdia en las nubes, con una bella joven sobre su lomo.

Rin había partido con su kimono de siempre, su cabello suelto y su sonrisa intacta de la infancia, prueba fehaciente de su inmensa alegría.

«Sigue siendo feliz, Rin…»

Ojala les haya gustado… ¿Fin?


End file.
